Into His Heart
by DarkAngel9999
Summary: Allen goes to a new school Black Order Academy, hoping to get away from Cross.What does Kanda do when he sees Cross and other students bullying Allen? How does he feel when he sees Allen in the arms of Bak? How does Kanda react when he sees Tyki with his arms around Allen? Will there be happiness in the end?
1. Arrival

_**Into His Heart**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own man**_

_**Chapter 1: Arrival**_

"I called you all in here to tell you that we will be receiving a new exorcist." Komui said nonchalantly as he sipped coffee from his favorite bunny cup.

"Who?" Lavi asked curiously.

"His name is Allen Walker, he is General Cross's adoptive son."

"General Cross has a kid?!" Lavi said as he almost fell out of his chair. He along with Lenalee and Kanda sat in the science room as requested by Komui.

"Yes, he's very sweet and caring, but also really shy." Lenalee said with a smile as she began to blush, she loved Allen so very much and would do anything for him, he was her best friend.

"You've met him Lena-chan?" Lavi questioned getting back up.

"Yes, I've known him since I was about 12, he's like my little brother. So no one better mess with him, got that Kanda?" Lenalee said looking at the samurai.

"Tch, whatever, why am I here?" Kanda asked looking as though he wanted to kill everyone around him...which he did.

"Ah! Kanda you're here because I wanted to see your pretty girl like face." Komui said ducking as Kanda swung Mugen. Kanda lunged forward but was stopped by the two other exorcist. Komui was saved as the bell rung to start class, students filed in left and right, cutting the group's chat short.

"I heard he scored perfect on the entrance exam."

"I heard he's really cute." Everyone said as they waited anxiously for Allen to arrive.

_'Tch, all this useless gossip, makes me sick._' Kanda thought to himself.

"Alright class settle down, as you all have learned we have a new exorcist going us today. Please welcome him with open arms." Komui said motioning Allen to come in. A short boy stood in front of the class and looked around. He had snow white hair and gray eyes that were calm and gentle, he wore a white dress shirt with gray vest and matching dress pants. Also oddly enough he wore a red ribbon tied around his neck with pure white gloves on his small hands.

However everyone dismissed all of that as they looked horrified at his scar. The scar was red and jagged running down his left eye, everyone looked disgusted at the mere sight of it, but what scared everyone was the pentagon star on his forehead.

"That can't be him!"

"He's so small and did you see that mark above his left eye."

"He's a Akuma!" They all went on about, not caring at the fact that they were saying these things out loud.

"He's just a freak." Everyone started mumbling. Allen heard their horrible words but maintained a smile on his face, he was used to it, to the dirty looks and nasty remarks, but he never said anything, he was good at hiding his emotions and keeping everything inside.

"Class this is Allen Walker." Komui said reassuring Allen with a warm smile.

"Nice to meet you all." Allen said with his British accent as he bowed.

_'Great a Moyashi, he won't last a month. Just looking at him pisses me off.' _Kanda thought as he glared at the white haired boy.

"Allen, sit in the middle of Lavi and Lenalee." Komui said, motioning to the back of the room.

"Hai…" Allen walked towards the back of the room as people just stared. He sat down at his desk and kept his eyes to the ground.

"Allen-kun, how have you been?" He heard a sweet voice say. Allen looked up to see Lenalee's warm smile.

"Ah, Lenalee, I've been okay. I've missed you." Allen said slightly blushing.

"I've missed you too Allen-kun."

"Hi, I'm Lenalee's friend Lavi." Allen turned around to see a red-headed boy with an emerald eye...yes one eye. He had an eyepatch covering his right eye and a green bandana holding up his hair.

"Hi, Lavi, Im Allen."

"So you've known Lena-chan for a while huh?"

"Hai….." Allen said feeling a little embarrassed.

"Aww the bean-sprout is so cute!" Lavi said smiling brightly.

"My name is Allen." Allen said irritated. Lavi ignored Allen's statement and kept talking.

"So bean-sprout, why are you wearing long sleeves and gloves? It's summer." Allen shifted in his seat, he didn't really like talking about why he dressed that way, he didn't want anyone to see what he was trying to hide, so he stayed silent. Lavi saw Allen become uncomfortable, and he quickly felt guilty for what he did or said.

"Sorry Allen, I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's fine, you didn't do anything wrong." Allen said smiling at his red-head associate.

"...If you ever need anything or anyone to talk to I'm here for you okay?" Lavi said.

"Hai, thank you." As the class came to an ended Lavi and Lenalee said goodbye to Allen. Allen walked around school to familiarize himself with his surroundings. As he turned a corner he bumped into what felt like a wall, but he heard a grunt come from the said 'wall'. Allen quickly bowed and apologized, without looking at who he bumped into. As Allen lifted his head he gazed at the samurai standing in front of him. The samurai had long black hair that gave off a beautiful blue color, he was tall with mysterious dark eyes and creamy colored skin. He wore an exorcist jacket that revealed a portion of his toned body too. All in all he was a beautiful creature. Allen felt his cheeks warm as he caught himself staring.

"Tch, out of my way Moyashi." The samurai barked.

"Moyashi? That's not my name, my name is-"

"I don't care what your name is, just move." The samurai said, pushing Allen out of the way. _'What a jerk!'_ Allen thought as he watched the samurai walk down the hall. Allen somehow made his way to Komui's office, it wasn't too hard to find and that he was grateful for.

"Allen, how's everything?" Allen sat in silence for a few seconds thinking of what occurred that day. He was pushed, threatened, verbally and physically bullied by mostly everyone. All of which he was used to.

"It was nice. Except this samurai guy was rude." Allen said, remembering his encounter just moments ago.

"Oh, you must have met Kanda."

"Kanda?"

"His name is Yuu Kanda."

"He's a real hot head."

"That he is, but don't mind him he's harmless. It's getting late so I'll show you to your room, that way I can also see my sweet Lenalee." Komui smiled with so much excitement that even Allen was scared for his friend. They made there way towards the dorm rooms in silence, which Allen was grateful for. As they walked towards the room Allen noticed people staring at him as he reached his door.

"Komui why does everyone look…" Allen trailed off as he noticed Komui had left him alone. Allen shrugged and turned his attention back to his room. His keys were given to his roommate pryer to his arrival, so he had to knock. As he knocked on the door he heard someone get up. As the door opened Allen bowed.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Allen Walker." Allen slowly stood up when he heard no response. As he looked at his roommate his eyes grew wide.

"Oh great, it's the Moyashi." Allen walked into the room ignoring this, Kanda person. Allen looked to the left side of the room which he assumed was his. He saw a twin size bed, a desk and closet for him.

"Listen, don't touch my stuff or annoy me…better yet just don't even talk to me." Kanda said looking at Allen. Allen simply ignored Kanda. He didn't want anything to do with the jerk and he certainly didn't want to share a room with him. Kanda looked at the Moyashi in full detail. _'He's so freaking small. He looks as though he would break from the slightest touch. And what's up with those annoying clothes of his? Is he really just asking to get the shit beat out of him? Honestly he's a walking target.'_ Kanda thought to himself. Allen moved about his side of the room placing his clothes and other belongs away, which didn't take long seeing as he didn't have many things.

"Um...do you know what room Lenalee is in?" Allen asked timidly, shifting his weight from one foot to the next.

"I thought I told you not to talk to me. Go ask someone else." Kanda said turning his back to Allen.

"Look, the quicker you give me the room number the quicker I'll be out of your girly hair." Allen sighed to himself, but before he could do anything else he felt his body slam into the wall. A sword pointed at his throat, and a very pissed samurai glaring at him.

"If you say one more thing about me I'll fucking slice your ass up into pieces. Let's make this clear, I don't like you, so don't ask me for shit. I don't want to see you, hear you, and honestly I don't want you to be breathing." With that Kanda swiftly moved away and laid back on his bed. Allen felt a slight sting in his eyes but ignored it and just walked out of the room quietly. _'Finally, the damn brat is gone._' Kanda thought drifting into sleep.

Allen walked around aimlessly until he almost ran into Yeegar.

"Allen-kun, what is the matter?" Allen looked up and smiled, Yeegar was someone he truly loved. When Mana died and Allen was taken in by Cross, he first met Yeegar, and they had an instant connection. Being so young Yeegar allowed Allen to refer to him as grandfather.

"Nothing grandfather, but do you know what room Lenalee lee is staying in?"

"Ah yes, she's in room 475."

"Thanks." Allen said happily as he walked away. Yeegar smiled and turned on his heels and commenced walking, stroking his beard and whistling as he did so. About 10 minutes later Allen was directed to the correct building and found himself inside Lenalee's dorm room.

"Allen-kun, how's everything going?" Lenalee said smiling as Allen walked in.

"Good, but that Kanda guy has a problem." Lenalee giggled to herself and looked at Allen's innocent face.

"Ignore him, but if he does anything to make you cry tell me okay?"

"...Yeah."

"Oh, yeah who is your roommate by the way? I bet it's someone cute." Lenalee said right before she grabbed her water bottle.

"Um...it's Kanda..." Allen said looking down. Lenalee spit out her water and started coughing and laughing. Allen wiped off the spit-water that landed on his face and looked at Lenalee.

"I'm...sorry." She said as she gasped for air.

"Oh ha ha, it's not funny! That guy as a major stick shoved up his ass!"

"You get used to it, as long as you both stay out of each other's way there shouldn't be any problems." Lenalee said handing Allen a towel

"Easy for you to say." Allen laid back on her bed and covered his face with his gloved hands. '_This is going to be a rough school year.'_

**_*A/N: Okay guys, this is the revised first chapter, I'm sorry if you guys don't like it, I tried hard on this. I think with this chapter my idea for the story will go smoother and give you guys more chapters to read,. Anyway, please review, see ya loves!*_**


	2. Chapter 2:Old friends

_**Into His Heart**_

_**I don't own DGM **_

_**Some characters maybe ooc**_

_**Chapter 2: Old friends**_

Around midnight, Allen found his way back to his new home, quietly he entered the room and glided over to his side of the room. He climbed surprisingly quiet into his bed and let sleep take over him. In the morning he woke up and stumbled out of bed, almost bumping into the grumpy samurai.

"Watch where you're going, and next time you decide to come in late, don't wake me up. On second thought don't come here at all." Kanda said slamming the door shut behind him. Allen walked to class lost in thought _'Why is he such an ass?! I can't believe I have to share a room with that guy!'_ Allen thought as he turned a corner and ran into somebody…again.

"Ah, sorry for….Bak-chan?" Allen said as he stood and looked at the man in front of him. The guy turned around and saw the small white haired exorcist.

"Allen-kun! What are you doing here?" The man asked grabbing and hugging Allen tight.

"Ah Bak-san put me down!" Bak reluctantly complied with this order and placed Allen back down.

"Allen-kun, when did you enroll here?"

"Yesterday, Cross sent me here so I wouldn't be a 'nuisance'?"

"How are things with Cross?"

"Not so bad…." Allen lied.

"Well Im glad everything is good, but I have to run, let's meet up later." Bak said turning and quickly waving to Allen as he made his way down the hall. Allen smiled and headed to class, finding a seat next to Lavi.

"Hi Allen-chan." Lavi said with a big smile.

"Ah, Lavi how are you?"

"Great! I found an accent scroll in the library."

"You like to read?"

"Like? I love it!"

"Oh, well what books do you recommend?"

"I'll write you out a list 'kay?"

"Yeah, thank you." As they took notes in class Allen felt as though someone was staring at him. Allen turned and looked to his left to see Kanda staring out the window. Allen rolled his eyes and got back to work. _'It's better not to have anything to do with him. This way I can have some peace in my life.'_ Allen thought as the bell rung. He made his way to art class and sat down. Allen opened his sketch pad to see someone wrote "GO DIE!" on his picture. Allen felt a pain in his heart, _'It's like this everywhere I go. Just another place where I'm not wanted.'_ Allen thought. Kanda was sitting next to Allen and glanced to see what was written on the picture without Allen noticing him. Allen ripped the paper out of his pad and threw it away. _'Tch, I knew it was just a matter of time before his moyashi self got into something with someone.' _Allen returned to his seat to see Kanda staring at him.

"What the hell do you want Moyashi?" Kanda scolded. Allen ignored him and started to redraw his picture. When Allen finished he looked over his painting. It had a red back ground the color of blood with broken pillars and a black moon. _'The hell is wrong with this kid? He must be even more fucked up in the head than I thought.'_ Kanda thought looking at the picture. Allen covered it up and put it back on the shelf. The bell rung and Allen quickly grabbed his things and walked out of the class room. He walked into the cafeteria and ordered an enormous amount of food from Jerry, the cook. He then took his plates to an empty table and began to eat alone. Half way through his meal he saw Bak walking toward the table. Bak sat down smiling at his friend.

"You still have the same inhumanly appetite I see." Bak laughed. Allen felt blood rush to his cheeks, the embarrassment getting to him. Bak let out a whole hearted laugh at Allen's face.

"There is nothing wrong with my appetite!" Allen fired back.

"I know I know I'm used to it anyway. You should come over sometime so we can catch up." Bak said.

"Okay, how about tomorrow?"

"Sounds good. I should probably go shopping for your bottomless pit of a stomach."

"I have a parasitic innocence, what do you expect?"

"For you to eat like a normal person." Bak laughed as he grabbed Allen and hugged him.

"Allen-kun your so cute!"

"Let go! I'll tell Fou."

"She's not here! So I can do what I want!" Bak said as he squeezed Allen tighter. Lavi walked in and instantly smiled, it made him happy to see Allen laughing and joking around. Grabbing his lunch, he quickly made his way to the table and sat across from the laughing teens.

"Hey, Bak-chan, Allen-chan."

"Lavi...help..." Allen gasped out while trying to escape Bak's bear hug.

"No can do Allen-chan." Allen started to protest, but suddenly felt the pressure around him release. Looking up he noticed Lenalee holding Bak by his ear.

"Honestly, why don't you just leave poor Allen-kun alone?" She said shaking her head. Bak slightly blushed but agreed to leave Allen alone for the time being.

"Allen-kun, Nii-san wants you to come to the lab later."

"Why?" Lavi asked.

"That's none of your business." Lenalee said.

"As a future book-man it is my duty to know everything."

"Lavi, shut it."

"Someone's p-m-s-ing..." Bak looked at Allen and quickly dragged him away from the table before they became witnesses to Lavi's death. Walking out of the cafeteria Allen and Bak made their way outside and sat in the grassy fields.

"I didn't finish my food!" Allen protested.

"I don't think you would have enjoyed it covered in blood."

"What are you talking about?"

"Rule number 1, don't ever talk about a girl p-m-s-ing, that's an automatic death wish."

"Hmm, I'll keep that in mind." The two of them talked for the remainder of lunch and then parted ways. Allen went to class and wasn't at all surprised by seeing Kanda there. Allen realized earlier that they shared every single class together, and felt absolute _joy. _The rest of the day went as followed, walk into class, get teased by his oh so sweet peers, have teachers asking him multiple questions, and getting glared at by the samurai. Allen plopped on his bed exhausted, it was his second day of school and he already was tired of it all. Hearing the door open then shut he didn't bother to get up, or move any part of his body for that matter._  
_

"Tch, move your shit, before it goes out the window." Allen lazily got up and looked at what Kand was talking about.

"Timcanpy is not_ 'shit' _as you put it, and he can lay wherever he wants."

"That mouth of yours is going to get you killed."

"I'd like to see that." _'I'm not in the mood for his crap, it's my second day and already I have a mortal enemy, lucky lucky me.'_


End file.
